clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigernose
Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Welcome to my talk page! Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is no Herbert to annoy you! :::::::::::::::::Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): ::::::::::::::::::[ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] I will not accept any more administrator nominations. I am already working with a certain user, so please resist asking me or any other administrator about nominations. Thank you. Hey Hey Tigernose. We haven't talked in a while, but I want you to know I actually agree with you about the webmaster thing. I think all bureacrats should be equal to each other. Webmaster is just a title. They don't get to do anything else. I support you that way. I also believe that you are right about demoting admins who have quit. If you really want the webmaster thing to go down, you'll have a tough time doing it. Most of this wiki support the webmaster thing.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You call me active? Well, I guess I have been editing more lately. Anyways... ya. We just need more people to vote for "Non-Webmastership"-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OK Could you explain the task a bit more? What do you want me to type into the program so it can complete the task? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) KZaward I have award you with the KZ Award for being naughty. --Antwan1353 That's Me! 20:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) (my new account) Hi bro! Hey bro, I've put you in my list of Edit Masters because of your commitment and your creative ideas. Here is the award that comfirms that you are in my Edit Masters list! [[User:Cutelolly|'Քյոոթլոլւ']] [[User_talk:Cutelolly|'!NINJA!]] 12:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Tiger Here you go tigernose!--Rhysg9 13:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Glad you liked the idea! Actually, just today there was a bad user. He made an evil sockpuppet after his first account was blocked! So that inspired mission 1! [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 00:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey User! Please sign User:Spongebobrocks09/Signatures! --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 22:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! heheh remember yestarday when you blocked the user i like pudding because you thinks he is ben? He was me and I knew that you would block new users thinking their ben![[User:Minisure25|'''Minisure25]] Talk to me! 22:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) umm that means if a new user comes with a username such as i like something you would block them correct?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ? What if it wasn't ben?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) then next time run a checkuser before you accuse someone of being ben?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I meant ask a staff member or wait until they spam![[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) kay fine i'll stop bye then![[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Hi Im Merbat And I Wanna Tell You That The Backround Of Your Talk Is Very nice. Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 23:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ya But It Looks Very Nice On Yours! :) --Merbat Talk to me! 23:23, September 1, 2009 (UTC) FunnyText I know it sucks, but I'm REALLY tired right now =( ╔════╗ ╔════╗ ╔═══════╗ ╔════╗ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔═══╗ ║ ╔═══╗╚═╗╔═╝ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ╚═══╝ ║ ╚╗ ╔╝ ║║ ║╔══╗║ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔═══╗ ║ ║ ║ ╔═╝╚═╗ ║╚══╝║ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ║ ╚╗╚╗ ╚═╝ ╚════╝ ╚════╝ ╚════╝ ╚═╝ ╚═╝ --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Problem about the item creation. There is no navigation between or to item articles. On Most item articles, if you click "What links here" there is nothing linking to it. I also noticed the quality of the pages are poor. I think we should slow down on creation and focus more on quality of the new articles we already have that need more information and navigation. Once we catch up on that, we should ''slowly make articles and work on them one at a time. I have also seen item articles with just an infobox and no or little content.--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) xat Wanna come to my xat?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) umm It's on my userpage.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Im Merbat, Im Will Give You My Award Soon! Cause In The Computer Im Using I Can´t Put Awards, But You Know That Your Having One! Bye!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Award Hope You Like It!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Can you delete les ninja club penguin? I blanked already though. --[[User:Tickz|'Tickz']] Talk! ( ) 12:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thing I did not vandalize! I wanted to make my page a little more creative but now i may quit. --EuropeaTalk to me 12:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ya know i wont quit it just ipeng was being mean to me after i said i might quit but now i wont quit i'm sorry i said that--EuropeaTalk to me 13:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello again! Sorry to bug you again, but I couldn't help but notice this... Why does it have to be a template? Can't he just put all that on his page? The template is a waste of space, if you ask me. I know this may sound demanding, but could you possibly do something about it? Also, wanna be friends? If so, sign my user page! Bye! --[[User:Tickz|'Tickz']] Talk! ( ) 12:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) you can add yourself to my friend list on my user page if u want to--EuropeaTalk to me 13:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'll remember what to do now!--EuropeaTalk to me 18:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Please! Hey Tigernose, so your forum finished! I see nominations are now opened, and you might know why I'm writing... You know I've been waiting for this day time ago, so could you nominate me to be a sysop? Thanks for everything!--Ratonbat 09:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I'll will also nominate ratonbat.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 11:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sig Size What is the sig size? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Question So, quite small, then? Also say if it is like 22, 22 or 23 could you keep that? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Final Question! When will requesting for sysop powers be open? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sysop How many main edits and edits would you say you need to try to sysop powers? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:43, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Rat's sysop request I wanna be sysop only to help this wiki(a). You know, when I see a vandal or someone who deserves to be blocked, it makes me very mad not to block them, I do revert there edits but if he/she was blocked, it could be easier. When I see someone like that, I do tell a sysop, so he/she can't vandalize or spam articles. I would also like to be sysop to delete un-useful pages, and if I see them without sysop powers I do put the delete template, but it is a waste of time for me and the admin who has to delete it. Well, I think that's all, I do guarantee you I won't power abuse. --Ratonbat 21:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Can You? Can You Nominate Me? So I Can Be A Rollbacker? Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sig My sig won't change when I try to it says - Invalid Raw Signature. Check HTML Tags. PLEASE HELP! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 16:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Nominate Well I Want That ''Power Because Im Waiting For It For Months! And Im Trying To Do As Much Edits I Can, Im Working On The Edits And Helping The Wikia, But I Know You Are With My Bro Ratonbat But When You Finish With Him If You Can Can You Nominate Me? Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks Tigernose! But I see you still didn't nominate me, can you please do it? Thanks for everything.--Ratonbat 20:19, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Sysop Nomination Hello Tiger, Could you please nominate me for a sysop? I want to help this wiki. Some more reasons:I am 1 Year wiki experienced, I have around 240 main edits, I always use proper grammer, I watch for typos and spam too and I am an admin on 3 other wikis. In September, 2008 i edited as an IP and made a Wiki account in November, 2008 and joined this Wiki in December, 2008. [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Not to be mean, but grammer = epic irony. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ... I kind of told you why in the message above. [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Forget! I don't have enough edits anyway! [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) =( =( I Was Waiting To Be A Rollbacker For Months... And Now I Can't Even Get Votes... That Had Made Me Unhappy... --Merbat Talk to me! 21:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Re Ok, I'll just wait a bit more...--Ratonbat 06:34, September 21, 2009 (UTC) why Why DID you erase my asking on hat pops page I just want to know who the walrus is cause I heard people talking about him?--Moderator guy 20:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok ok Ok someone's grumpy... sheesh why DO you guys play club penguin its for children!--Moderator guy 20:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) oh and I know your gonna ban me for this cause your mean! Congratulations! Congratulations on getting 1rd prize in my math problems! You can now add " " to your user page! RE: Message Okay, first off: *I never owned the database, I never considered owning the database, I never said I owned the database, and I never wanted to own the database. ---- Now then... *I still don't see the purpose of the clothing articles. There could have been a clothing list or perhaps an article called "hats" for all hats, but everything getting an article sounds like an excuse to give the site one thousand articles. It seems like a shortcut to fame and a bigger site with little effort, just one thousand clothing stubs. *I can not, nor will I ever, understand blocking a man for one week when they've done something bad. For a punishment to be effective, it needs to make them ''regret their action. Now, I should have known that you'd become enraqed and campaign to destroy me if I blocked you. I regret blocking you at all because I should have known it would be the end of me. *Swearing is, to quote other folks, Serious Business. Swearing is not a joke, swearing is not funny, swearing is not "cool", and it's not right for an administrator of a CLUB PENGUIN website to swear. Now, whether you were testing a bot or not, you shouldn;t have done it anyway. Why not let the bot be tested when a villain comes in instead of tarnishing your reputation? **One day for cursing someone off? They go to bed, come back, curse again. **If they repeat this offense, you give them a five day block. Okay, that's slightly better. I'd make it a week. **The third offense is a week. If they've done it three times, they've proved their a naughty user. Why not use infinty then? **"Any future swearing will be discussed by the administration." ***Why instate an unessecary bureaucracy (form of government, not the user group) when you can just annialate them? The fourth block should be infinity, there's no need for discussion. You see a bad man, you block them, especially if they've broken your doctrine four times. *You contacted Wikia? You do know that you may have just cost me my job, my account? You claim I'm overreacting yet you're sending the staff after me? *Now, you may be able to escape a block, but Ced should get banned for life. Yorkay claims that Ced uses swearing acronyms, such as putting "W" adjacent to the letter "T" and subsequently follwing it up with the letter "F", resulting in filth. He also said the swear word for backside (and a donkey) multiple times in one sentence, "just to get it out of his system". Leekduck claimed the IRC was a haven for swearing. What kind of hypocritical site is this, to ban swearing yet let them run rampant on the IRC? *"You must use your bureaucrat/sysop/rollback powers only when it is needed for the good of the wiki (not yourself). You cannot block people or change things just because it is your desire." **Okay, who are you to say what I did was NOT for the good of the wiki? I've been on this wiki longer than you have and I still know at least some of its best interests. I consider it power abuse to demote every single administrator who hasn't edited in a while. Why are you doing that? You even demoted V-Rex, our founder. Have some respect for that man and give him back the titles he earned! You did the same with Robbsi, one of the best users I've ever seen. What was your excuse? Inactivity! What kind of reason is inactivity? Demoting someone because they don't edit... that just does not make sense! *I blocked them for directly violating site doctrine which is established. However, your new policy doesn't have the guts to deliver real punishment, and if that is how you wish to operate, I can't do anything about it, so I'll shut up about it. *Furthermore, I didn't block the IRC folks "because I could" or for the "benefit of myself". What good would I have in doing that? I'm the most annoying anti-reformist around and you are probably only threatening me because you fear me. In other words, you don't want me to speak out against you and your fellow new admins' reforms and radical rewrites of doctrine. I'm the biggest threat to your obbsessive reforms. Who fought the Un-CP debate? I did, almost completely alone. Who battled Zapwire's rewrite attempt to ban things like user pages and signatures (that he viewed dumb) that said "red toques rule"? I did, along with other users who have probably left. Who stood against the wave of spam userboxes like that stupid template:GIMP? I did, but no one thinks that is spam. **Let's face it, you're trying to use scare tactics to silence me. I may not have any power here, but you have no right to block me because I gave a harsher punishment than your weak block policy. *It also saddens me on how I was treated after I relenquished most of my power. Some who once respected me now push me around like an ill-behaved normal user. They only respected me because I could block them if they misbehaved. True, I did recieve haters in my time, but most people claimed to look up to me, when in fact, they were just staying in line because I had power. In other words, without power, no one gives a care what I say. I'm just another opinion that is brushed off by the authorities. I'm beginning to understand what Agentgenius felt like. *That award you gave me seems to be just a picture. The award implies that you respect me and value what I did for the site. Suddenly, I'm the villain because started doing exactly what I did when I was in power! If you knew anything about OCD and Asperger Syndrome and how it works in me, you'd know that I can't change or aaccept change very easily. I blocked the users (and you) in adherence to the exact same methods I would have done with power on the site. I haven't become power abusive or maniacal, I was doing exactly what I've always done as an administrator. I've never adhered to those block limits, why start now just because a charismatic leader stormed the site and convinced everyone to rewrite the entire policies that govern the database? That's all I really have to say. Don't reply. I'm not really in the mood for discussing this, as early in the morning as it is. In fact, don't reply at all. You're the new ruler now, you and your other admnistrators. You may not call it a Webmaster system, but some of the administrators around here are pretty darn powerful. Furthermore, some of these administrators are just "yes men" to the new reforms. *I am ashamed of how this site has changed. I'm not a lier, I'm not power mad, and I'm not an imposter. If you think of me that way, you should be ashamed. **I call this site inferior because that's pretty much what it is. Your standards have been lowered, you allow swearing on the IRC, and after you kicked me off said IRC, Sharkbate said they began mocking me behind my back. In fact, I was ridiculed the whole time I was on the IRC, and many users called me an imposter. Don't use the "there are many TS clones around here these days" excuse, you can tell who I am pretty easily. *By the way, don't reinstate the Un-CP advertisement. Hat Pop, who is more powerful than you, banned it, and reverting that would be power abuse against another admin. DON'T reply. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 12:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Spotlight, Blocking Hat Pop, and Cowardly Fleeing to the IRC because You Don't Want Anyone to Hear Your Conspiring So, anything to kiss up to the spotlight? You want the spotlight, is that why you're doing this? There's more to a Wiki that getting noticed! Also, you want yo block Hat Pop? Why? She did what was right. x 7:44 they ignore policy and give frakking insane blocks x 7:48 Exactly x 7:48 ... That's my main reason TS and Hat Pop should get blocked, but like I said x 7:48 ... I'm not an idiot and I won;t. x 7:49 ... Zap come to IRC please. x 7:55 . x 8:24 ZAP COME TO IRC! x 8:36 YOU WANT TO BLOCK HAT POP? Also, why do you always run away to your precious IRC? Is there something you don't want everyone to hear? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 12:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE:Items fair enough but they are useless they should move to the cp item wiki!!!!